


Walking Alone at Night

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Death, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Monster - Freeform, Shadow people, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: He sees her standing there on the roof, he wonders what she's doing up there, and if she's even real.





	Walking Alone at Night

A man walks alone in the dark. As he walks along the sidewalk, he passes by a trailer park as he typically does on his evening and night walks, but this time something different occurs. Out of the corner of the eye he spots something, he feels the overwhelming urge to turn his head and look towards the trailers, and when he does, he spots her. Up on the roof of a trailer in the near distance there is the shadow of a woman, he can not make out her features or even the color of her clothing, but her legs are spread apart in a wide stance allowing him to see she is at least wearing a skirt or a dress. She doesn’t move, she’s still like a statue and despite not being able to make out anything more than her outline he feels in the pit of his stomach that she is staring at him. He takes one step forward determined to just keep going on his way, but fear clutches his heart and makes his stomach turn at the very thought of tearing his eyes away from this woman and going anywhere nearer to where she is.

He instead decides to turn back. He takes slow small step backwards careful not to trip as he backs up keeping his eyes on her figure. He takes ten steps back before turning and walking away at a light jogging pace. Once he feels a safe enough distance he looks back over his shoulder towards the trailers, but he no longer sees her on the roof. His immediate thought is that she hadn’t been real at all, he’d seen something that wasn’t there, hallucinated her image. He turns fully to face the direction his eyes scanning the bushes and the sidewalk, the street, that’s when he spots her. She stands in the middle of the street in the same stance she’d been in on the rooftop, still not moving, and still impossible to make out her features or even the color of her clothes. A cold shiver travels down his spine, his fingers going numb as fear courses through his veins.

In his mind he’s working gymnastics to explain how she got from the roof to the middle of the street in only what had to be three minutes, how he hadn’t heard her footsteps. He tried to reason she could be strung out on drugs, there might be something wrong with her, and perhaps he should call for paramedics just in case this woman was in need of assistance. He doesn’t move to do any of that though, he instead turns and begins walking again, walking is quick to turn into running until he reaches a familiar residential area. He feels a strange sense of security as the houses come into view, he knows people who live there, if he deems it necessary, he could ask for help. He reaches into his pocket and fishes out his cell phone, clutches it in his hand just in case. It isn’t until he’s under the pooling yellow light of a lamp post that he stops to catch his breath. 

He turns to look behind him, fear consumes him once more as he sees her there. She stands just one inch outside of the light keeping herself in the safety of the darkness. This time she’s moving, not normal movement though. It appears as if here entire body is vibrating, twitching, her head violently jerks to once side and then the other. He takes a step back and brings his phone up, he looks down at the screen as he scrolls through contacts until he reaches his friend’s number, he hits call, and when he looks back up, she’s reaching into the ring of light.

The skin of her hand is greying and gleaming with some sort of thick liquid, patches of flesh are missing revealing tendons and bone. Each ring of the phone is torture, he’s frozen to the spot as she reaches in further for him until she touches his wrist. Her hand is freezing cold, so cold that it begins to burn his flesh causing him to release a choked-out scream as her nails begin to pierce into his skin hooking into him. She jerks him forward with strength no person especially one in this condition should possess, she pulls him out of the safety of the light and his phone drops to the ground.

His scream is piercing and quick, it ceases as soon as it began leaving the streets silent once more.


End file.
